This invention relates to the field of special lens affixed to existing lamps, such as the headlights of automobiles, to provide a light better able to penetrate and illuminate during conditions of fog.
Prior art lens of this kind have required the use of special fastening materials, adhesives, clips and other fastening devices to fasten the lens to the headlight or other lamps. Examples of patents which disclose prior art lens and fastening devices of that kind include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,904; 3,868,293; 3,696,238; 3,511,365; 2,734,129; and 720,491.
The present invention dispenses with such fastening devices, and uses amber color soft flexible vinyl which will adhere to the surface of a headlight lens by moistening with water. No other fastening device, or apparatus, or adhesive, or other prior art fastening means is needed. The flexible vinyl fog lens in accordance with this invention when affixed to the lens of a headlight in this manner will stay in place indefinitely while travelling great distances. The invention also facilitates removal, since the soft flexible vinyl lens peel off from the headlight without difficulty. Since they have no adhesive backing, special care is not required for storage nor do the surfaces from which they are removed need to be wiped free of any sticky adhesive substance. Nor are there any screws, bolts, magnets, rims, springs or other fastening devices to keep track of and store for future use. The soft flexible vinyl fog lens in accordance with this invention may simply be folded flat, placed in a convenient storage folder and stored out of the way in the glove compartment of the car.